In a video monitoring system, if there are a plurality of monitoring areas, monitoring cameras are installed at the plurality of monitoring areas, and video cables of the plurality of monitoring cameras are connected to input terminals of video equipment.
On this occasion, if the video cable of a monitoring camera is connected to a wrong input terminal, the monitoring camera of the distribution source of the shooting information acquired into the video equipment is mistaken. Thus, the video cable of each monitoring camera generally has physical tags (tags with the number of the input terminal to be connected) attached to its both ends (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In this case, a constructor or installer of the video monitoring system refers to the physical tags attached to both ends of the video cable of each monitoring camera, and connects the video cable to the right input terminal.
The video monitoring system, however, is made adaptive to a network, and when the shooting information of the monitoring camera is stored in an IP (Internet Protocol) packet and when an Ethernet frame (Ethernet is a registered trademark, which will not be mentioned from now on) including the IP packet is distributed, it is necessary to connect or install the video cables of the monitoring cameras by referring not to the tags mentioned above, but to a table showing correspondence between MAC (Media Access Control) addresses of the monitoring cameras and information about setup positions of the monitoring cameras.